nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Paths Converge
'"Paths Converge" '''is the twenty-third episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 50th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 8, 2014. In the episode, Sasha, Grant, and Niall reunite; violently, quiet, but not unseen. The Episode "Gag her!" Sasha's Keeper whispered. Father pulled the blindfold over her eyes and stuffed another gag in. Sasha struggled again. "We have to hurry before daybreak!" Mother said. The three started to move down Main Street. Sasha cried freely. She hated them. HATED THEM. She was going to a jail. A prison. Alone. Without Noah. But Noah would know where she was going. He had been there before. Thicket Woods. That's what they had said. She was going back to Thicket Woods. They passed into Main Street. The ghostly lights of VMK Central danced above her. From the windows, no one would be able to see her. They passed under the archway. Sasha feigned a trip. She didn't fall. They had a firm grip on her. She was being dragged now. Kidnapping. MAGIC SHOP Niall and Grant tiptoed into the main shop. The lights were out. The pitch of the scream still rang in Niall's ears. Grant cocked the weapon he brought with him when he fled. It had three bullets. "I hate guns," Niall said. Grant agreed. Niall put a false mustache over her lip. She donned a hoodie and jeans. Grant did the same. They looked like junkies. They opened the shop door and stepped out. Niall half expected DAWN to swoop in and kill her. For a moment, she stood in the doorway, paralyzed with fear. Grant grabbed her hand. And then Niall saw the remains of Petal Castle. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. All gone. They destroyed it all. Her mother's body. Gone. "This way," Grant said. They peered around the corner. A shadowy figure approached. Niall and Grant ducked back into the archway. The figure passed. Only it was three. A woman. A man. And Sasha. "Sa-" Grant clamped a hand over Niall. She shook her head. She pulled Grant forward. He shook his head back at her. Too dangerous, he mouthed. Father put his hand over Sasha's blindfold to steady it. Sasha picked up her feet. She tried running but they lifted her so she couldn't touch the pavement. Father put his hand on her gag now. Sasha clamped down on his finger. He let go. Sasha brought her legs around and kicked Mother. Mother yelped and let go as well. Both grappled to regain their grip. Sasha turned and ran. She spat out the gag. She ripped off the blindfold. The street materialized in front of her. Her legs churned with energy. She ducked and dodged to slow down the Keepers. The Monsters. Town Square zoomed by. Noah. That's where she needed to go. To Noah. New Orleans Square. She sprinted into the Esplanade. The tents of DAWN were black with night and dreaming. The Rebels were asleep. If only this were a dream. She tripped over a tent peg. She fell, hard, on the pavement. Her Keepers caught up with her. They grabbed her once more. She felt the tears fall again. "Stop..." she whispered. "Never." *conk* Father collapsed. His head was red. *conk* Mother collapsed. Her hair was dotted with blood. Two arms seized Sasha and pulled her in the darkness. She saw their faces. She screamed. "It's them! It's THEM!!!!!" Niall and Grant hushed her and ran. She ran with them. She'd rather be with harmless royals than her Keepers. But Noah. She tried to stop, but Niall pulled her again. She was tired of being pulled and pushed. As the sun broke on the horizon and a bloody night drew to a close, Sasha, Grant, and Niall ran into the VMK Magic Shop. The door was locked behind them. Their safe haven. Across the Central Plaza, a disgruntled Noah watched as his wife was stolen by Grant...and the Queen. Rubbing his nose, he went to the nearest phone. He called Castor. When there was no response, he called Pollux. She picked up on the first ring. "I found them." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Sasha flees her Keepers, continuing hte scene from "Why Sasha." At the end of the episode, three royals are reunited in the Magic Shop. However, Noah witnessed them entering and called DAWN. Trivia *Niall placing a fake mustache over her lip is a reference to her VMK avatar's appearance, always with mustache. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes